Love Burns
by covered-in-frosting
Summary: Marshall Lee has always despised Fionna hanging out with Flame Prince. I mean really! He doesn't even understand what she even see's in him! But this time, maybe he just pushed it over the line. Maybe he went too far. Only one can save her, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyya**

**Look, I'm new to this and... I dun even if this is good. So, yeeeea... **

**Please don't hate ^ **

* * *

><p>'Knock knock!' says a female voice behind Marshall Lee's door. Puzzled, he looks up from his juicy red strawberry and floats over to the door.'Who is it?' he asks 'Its me, you dweeb!' replys the voice. Marshal Lee smiles to himself. There's only one person he knows that would talk to him like that.<p>

He opens the door wide open and says causally 'Oh hey Fionna' his dark black eyes locking into her cool blue ones. 'Heya Marsh' she says 'What's with all the stuff?' asks Marshall pointing to her backpack, surprisingly filled with stuff.'Oh what, this? Umm.. well thats why I'm here' mumbles Fionna breaking eye contact and looking at her shoes.

'Tell me' smiles Marshall as he says it sweetly, pushing Fionna's chin up gentilly to lock into her eyes once more. 'I well..' Fionna found herself lost in his charcoal eyes. 'I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?' Marshal was confused. 'Yeah, of course you can, not a problem' He responds stepping aside so Fionna could walk past.

'But why was that so hard to say?' Fionna flops on the couch and stretches out. 'Well, I'm seeing Flame Prince tomorrow, and I just thought, I could stay here, its closer as well' says Fionna.

Marshall grumbles 'Oh my glob, you hanging out with that nose picker?' Fionna rolls her eyes. 'He's not safe you know, you might just be chilling when BOOM! Forest fire' Fionna smiles cheekily. 'Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't hang with him' Marshall gives her an annoyed look.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. If yall like it then PLEASE do tell me, I'm not sure if I'll continue or not.<strong>

**Imma out**

**RAWR**


	2. Update :P

**Hey, just a little update. **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything, I have just been really busy/stressed. A couple of weeks ago I went skiing and injured my knee quite badly :/ And its sorta been getting worse. Ya know, more bruises, more bandages, more painkillers :/ BUT I am writing, and I hope to update as soon as I can walk again :D **

**Thats it **

**Imma out **

**RAWR**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok. Before you kill me... Just please don't. I KNOW I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-;-; But I thought, you know what, lemme update dis. It is shirt and awful I know. But atleast it's something! Please review and all that jazz. And I talk a bit more at the end... With out further adieu, I present, the late, and not very good Chapter 3-2! 2.**

* * *

><p>'So where should I sleep?' asks Fionna, looking around. 'Oh uh… just there' Says Marshall, motioning towards the couch. 'Unless.. you wanna sleep with me?" Fionna rolls her eyes as a giant grin climbs onto Marshall's face. 'No thanks, I don't wanna get bed bugs'<p>

'Soooo…. whatta ya wanna do?' asks Marshall as he floats over to Fionna. She throws her backpack on the couch. 'Weeell…' She says 'I had an idea'. Fionna opens the flap of her backpack and digs around in it, throwing out multiple items. 'No, not this, or that…. glob, where is it?' Marshall just stares at her, slightly confused, dodging carefully as a spatula whizzes past his head.  
>'Ughh, I swear I put it next to my toothbrush..'<br>Marshall lands behind her peering over her shoulder. 'What are you looking for bunny?' He says whilst resting his head upon hers. "

Fionna jitters her head up and down making him sink his teeth into his tongue. 'Ow ow ow ow owwww' He wails. 'Here it is' says Fionna, smirking.

'Wha iz et' Marshall mumbles, his tongue still in pain. Fionna pulls out a box saying "Tree Trunk's Amazingly Mathematical Red Velvet Cupcakes!" 'Doesn't that sound nice?'

'Cukcaes?' 'Not just ANY cupcakes, but red velvet' she exclaims.  
>Marshall smiles a toothy grin, obviously liking the idea.<br>"Come on, grab a bowl"

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna's POV<strong>  
>*DING*<br>A couple of hours later, they had somehow, *somehow*, managed to get baking mix not only all over themselves, but over most of the furniture in Marshall's house.

"We. Are. A. Mess."

"More like a hot mess" says Marshall, whilst duck facing. Red cake mix stuck in his jet black hair.

"A delicious mess"  
>He smirks, and wipes the cake mix from my nose.<p>

I feel my cheeks burning, he's never been this close to me before. Waiwaiwai. NO. I am not falling for Marshall! He is my bro, my bffl, my broheb. This can't be happening, anyway don't I have a date with Flame Prince? He's cute and all, but.. Marshall? Nope. Nope nope nope.

Maybe.

"Uh blue?"

I zone back into reality, and realize that Marshall is quizilly staring at me. His head tilted, eyebrow arched. Damn. It's pretty cute.

**(AN. Is quizilly a word? I feel like it's not a word.. Quizil- it's its now a word.)**

"U-uh yes?" I mange to stutter, trying to not get lost in those black orbs of his.

"Shall we not go try those cupcakes?" He hadn't taken a step back, just kept on staring at me.

"Of course!" I exclaim "I go get them now!"

I jump back and quickly head over to the oven.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**yup.**

**Ok! Might I add that _both _my laptops have gone *insert fart noise here* so doing this on mah iPad was extremely difficult! **

**And if you're wondering about mah knee... Naw I gotta go to Le hospital and shizz, and my doctor is upset because I accidently feel over and got 16 new bruises on my legs (I counted) **

**I'm just soooo smart..**

**AND I'm working on a new story! It's much better in my opinion. But wait. It's not done.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haii. Wait what's this?! An update in reasonable time?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL KITTEN?!**

**Jkjk**

**I've been writing all week :3 Hope ya'll enjoy! PLEASE review and all that jazz, it means a lot to me ^w^**

**Uh anyway the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob. I really hope Marshall didn't realize that. What if he knows?! What if he thinks of me like a child?! Oh dear glob ple- "<p>

Blue? You alright over there?"

Marshall's deep voice caused me to snap out of whatever I was in, and comprehend that I was just standing in front of the oven. Not doing anything... great.

"Oh yeah fine, just was thinking about how mathematical these cupcakes are gonna taste!"

**Marshall's POV **

What is up with her? She seems sorta out of it today… Probably dreaming about stupid Flame Prince. Ugh, what does she see in him?! I mean really! He's stupid, dangerous, uncaring, hot (literally!) and just overall pathetic! Plus he's a Prince! A little rinky dink Prince! Fionna deserves a King. Not some hot headed, obtuse¹, child!

"Here we go" chirps Fionna, whilst placing the rows of cupcakes on the bench.

My hand quickly wanders over the to the rack of cupcakes. Just before my hand is able to reach these delicious red wonders, I'm greeted with a sharp smack.

"Nuh uh!" she says "We have to let cool before eating them!"

"Oh Blue, you're so forgetful, I don't feel heat, so these little red balls of deliciousness won't be able to hurt the sexyness that is me"

She just rolls her eyes as I snatch a cupcake before she can protest, sinking my cuspids² into the spongy redness.

**Fionna's POV _(I feel like I switch in between these two too much - please tell if you think so as well) _**

I watch Marshall sink his fangs into the cupcake, observing his emotions.

He first looked like he had just bitten into death, then on some food-orgasm.

"Is it good?"

"Good?! My dear this is utterly delicious! Here, try" He stuffing the grey cupcake into my mouth.

"Mnnommnomnom?" I try to say, mouth full of cupcake

"I'm sorry sweetie, try speaking english"

Gulping down the rest of the cake-y goodness, I exclaim "Dude, those are globbing delicious!"

_¹obtuse slow to learn or understand; lacking intellectual acuity AKA my new and favourite insult. _

_²cuspid Your canine tooth, or the pointy ones that look like vampire fangs. _

* * *

><p>After we had gobbeled the last of the cupcakes, (well… Marshall sucked out crimson colour, and I ate the grey cake) we sat on his strangely uncomfortable couch and watched "Frozen".<p>

"Do we really have to watch this?" Moaned Marshall, he'd been against the idea since I had suggested it.

"Yes! Now sing along"

"Ugggh- Go! LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE LET IT G-"

"Oh jesus, I take that back. Please stop stop singing"

"You wanted me too" he chanted

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall's POV<strong>

Once we had finished the hell on tape, I glance down at the sleeping blonde sleeping in my lap. I had taken her bunny hat off earlier, so her hair was flowing around her full curves like a blanket.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, so… human.

"Uhh.."

This is crazy. I can't. We can't. She couldn't! Would she? No no no. I can't do that to her. I just… never.

I pick up the sleeping girl and float up to my bedroom. She can have the bed, I don't need it, I'll just float. Placing her down on the soft black sheets (luckily I changed them from my batman sheets… shut up they're comfy!) I watch her curl up into a ball, golden waves of hair surrounding her. I gently pull the duvet from underneath her, and wrap it around her.

"Goodnight blue" I whisper, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What did ya think? Please tell me, look the box is right down there V it's not that hard<strong>

**But I gtg, Mam's birthday dinner :D Happy birthday mam! 3 (please don't disown me)**

**Seeya**

**Kitten OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyy yall, its meh, once again :3**

**I'll try to update... when I can, because I'm lazy...**

**Anyway, here is a surprisingly long chapter 4! HUZAAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (for once)<strong>

The dark haired vampire just stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. Her peaceful body rise up and down with every breath. "The last human" he thought.

Marshall always had trouble falling asleep, he either just could never do it, or have the worst night terror you could ever imagine. So he tried not to make it a habit. But even now that his eyes were drooping, and he knew that he shouldn't.

The pale boy flopped onto his couch, thoughts flooding his mind. Feeling his eyelids drop, until he realized that he was no longer conscious.

I guess you could say that Marshall was too distracted to realize that PG and Peppermint maid were huddled around some dead citizen. "Poor Prince Gumball, he's watching his whole kingdom die, and I'm not sure what to do…" Thought Marshall "This is all his fault! I should have killed Flame Prince when I had the chance.."

The Candy Kingdom was in flames, and it didn't just stop there. The fire had spread over to the Grasslands and burnt Fionna's tree house down. Well, technically it was Marshall's, but we won't get into that now.

PG signaled at him to fly down. Marshall was confused, why does he want him now? Just to look at some dead body? He'd rather stay up here and fight. But, PG had some worried look on his face. "I better just get down there" He thought.

As Marshall flew closer and closer, he realized that this "citizen" had a dark blue skirt on…. and a lighter blue jumper… and a bunny hat? He practically dove down to where PG was sitting.

"No…" Marshall stuttered. "I-I'm sorry Marshall" mumbled PG, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. "NO" He screamed, falling to his knees. Right beside the lifeless body of Fionna.

"No…." Tears streamed down his face.

Marshall felt a mixture of anger and sadness. How did he leave her unprotected? "This is all my fault" He said staring at the ground. "No Marshall, this isn't anyone's fault, these things just happen, I guess Fionna was unlucky…" PG said, gazing over at Marshall's tear stained face.

Marshall ran his fingers through his raven black hair, scanning Fionna's body. He leaned his head against her stomach. Hoping to feel her deep outtake rock his head. But alas, nothing.

"P-please, tell me that there is something we can do" He stuttered "Anything"

Peppermint maid and PG exchanged nervous looks. "Well… There is o-" PG was interrupted by a quiet gasp coming from Fionna. "Wait, what?! She's alive!" Marshall exclaimed, wiping tears off his face.

"Well, not quite…" Mumbled Peppermint maid "Wh-what do you mean?" "I mean, yes she's alive, but she's dying"

Marshall stared at Fionna's body, remembering all the joy he had experienced with her, would he ever feel that again?

"Marshall, there is only one way to save her.." "And how?! Please, I can't let her die" "Well" Gumball glanced over at Peppermint maid "You would-" Marshall was staring at Gumball, his eyes filled with hope. "You would have to… turn… her" Said Gumball glancing at the floor, waiting for his reaction.

At first Marshall didn't understand. "Turn her? What like turn her over?" He thought. He continued to stare at Gumball, confused. Gumball tapped his neck.

Suddenly, it clicked. "NO" "Marshall you need to think this ov-" "NO, there is no way in _hell_ I'm turning her!" He shouted. "Marshall, both PG and I have thought this over" Peppermint maid said "Its either that, or she's gone"

"NONONONO! I can't bring myself to kill her! I can't! I just can't" Marshall up and aboutwas waving his arms around with every word. To be honest it looked quite riDONKEYlous.

"Marshall! Calm yourself!" Gumball said standing up. He brushed himself down, then stared Marshall right in the eyes."Look, its either that, or she's gone, FOREVER"

Marshall ran his hands through his hair. "I can't…. but its the only way… but I can't! Would I rather lose her?" He thought.

He kneeled back down beside her. PG just behind him. Marshall gazed over her toned face. "Marshall, if you're going to do it… please do it quickly, she's running out of time" Peppermint maid said.

He lowered his head closer to her neck.

"I-I'll always love you" He whispered. Leaning closer to kiss her in the head.

Then adjusted his mouth around her neck and-

* * *

><p><strong>DAT CLIFFY DOE<strong>

**Please tell me what chu think, look, review bow, right there**

**And thanks to Ashe Jayfeather, because without her, I wouldn't have been able to write ummm... that^**

**Yeah so...**

**BAI**


	6. Lil teaser thingy :3

_**Yeah so, I haven't been that active but ummmm I'M NOT DEAD!**_

_**I'm not! Imma alive! Sick but aliiiiive!**_

_**So ummm, this is just a lil' teaser :3 Like a tiny tinsy teaser**_

_**IT'S SOMETHING and I'm writing, so calm your tits**_

* * *

><p>My head feels like it's going to explode. I don't even know what's going on in my own head. It feels like I'm dying a thousand deaths, the pain from my head shooting down to the rest of my body. Like needles are being forced through my skin. Like being shot a million times. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't stand, I couldn't sit, I couldn't do anything, like <em>it<em> it was forcing the pain onto my body, and then forcing me not to do anything about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave a review and all that jazz :D<strong>_

_**Kitten out**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Hehehe….**

**I'm sowwwwwy ;-;**

**Not writing pains me aswell! **

**I haz just been busy with doctors and stuffz, of course I'm the kinda person who goes into anaphylactic shock once I get stung by a stinging nettle! A STINGING NETTLE! Really body? You just hate me…**

**And to Diana from the last chappie, AMAGAWD! AMAGAWD NO! I KNOW RIGHT?! FIOONNA WHY**

* * *

><p>I woke up. Just like that, ending the horror. A dream… i-it was just a dream. My body feels numb, and my head is pounding. Like it's being torn in two, or someone invading my private thoughts. I may be dead and heartless, but I have still have feelings!<p>

Just a dream?

Yes! A dream! That's all it was!

You don't know that

Yes I do! And who even are you? And why the globbing glob are you in my head?!

I'm you aren't I?

No you're not! I'm me! Or… you are him or… something is her and she is po-

You don't know anything about me

WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!

I couldn't even help the tears, they were streaming down my face very un-manly like.

Who am I? You'll find out soon enough

The voice was getting fainter and fainter, like it was teasing me. Forcing me to search further.

NO! Don't leave me! What was that dream?! Who are you?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

My head feels like it's going to explode. I don't even know what's going on in my own head. It feels like I'm dying a thousand deaths, the pain from my head shooting down to the rest of my body. Like needles are being forced through my skin. Like being shot a million times. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't stand, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, like it it was forcing the pain onto my body, and then forcing me not to do anything about it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

**-POV CHANGE BECAUSE YEAH-**

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I stood there, shocked. Standing in the doorway, I could only look. He looks so.. so.. scared. But scared of what? And who is he shouting to? What is he doing?

"M-Marshall?"

His head snapped around, glaring at me.

"Marshall? W-what are you doing?"

He just sat there, staring at me. Those black little devilish orbs burning into my skull. Any moment now and he'll burn his way through my entire head. I slowly approached him, scuffing my steps.

I couldn't stand to see him like this, his normally perfectly messy hair had no life to it. Just flopping around his face. And that's the second thing, his face. I was so used to him being so cheeky and happy all the time, that seeing him like this just made me confused. His cheeks and eyes were puffy, and his face was wet from tears. Usually his skin was a beautiful sahde of blue-ish grey, but now, it was just this ghostly pale white. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears just waiting to escape.

I really couldn't stand this, it pained me to see my friend like this. My most mathematical friend ever, like this? I didn't want to believe it.

"F-Fionna I.."

**-POV SWAP BECAUSE YE-**

"Glob darnit!"

Again. I had burnt my chocolate chip rainbow cookies again. I don't even know how! Was it the sugar? Or the flour, because I could never get the hang of that. Even on my forth attempt, I can't get these dang cookies right! And I need then for tonight.

What is tonight you may ask? Well, tonight is the annual New Moon festival, hosted by, yours truly.

The New Moon festival is one of the best. We celebrate the night where our precious moon is up for the longest and brightest. Wonderful right? Well it would be if I could get these damn cookies right!

Okay once more.

Little bit of sugar, flour, in with the magical rainbow sprinkles, a few chocolate chips here and there, a touch of unicorn blood (it makes them glossier), and a couple of other things then bingbadaboom! We put them in the oven.

**So yes, I hope everyone had a delightful 1st of July! Yaay**

**And might I say that most of this was written at about 2am...**

**Review, favourite, follow, all that jazz**

**and yes F-A-V-O-U-R-I-T-E **


	8. Chapter 6! (finally)

**Hey hey there sexy mofo's**

**I'm back! :D**

**Yeah I spent like three weeks on holiday, two in Austria and one in Italy. WITHOUT ANY INTERNET SO SHADDUP**

**I'll use that as my excuse for not writing. I was on holiday glob dammit!**

**Anyway, I'll try to update more often *U***

_**-£4-Normal POV-4£-**_

A bubbling blonde girl was skipping down a path heading towards the forest. For someone who had just witnessed her best friend break down into tears, and not knowing why, or knowing how to help, she was pretty swell. Practically dancing down the path. She left Marshall wrapped in a blanket, while hugging him tightly. After a thousand times of him saying it, she finally believed that he was alright and could leave.

So that leaves us to now. She was dancing, wait sorry, practically dancing down the road. Not because of Marshall, oh no! That would just be rude. No she was dancing because this would be her 3rd date with Flame Prince! Oh how was he dreamy! That perfectly sculpted flame mohawk, his edgy cheek bones, and OH GLOB his abs were just to die for!

*ahem*

I-I mean, he's pretty cool.

The flame head had been pretty good in the past with surprising her. So her mind wandered off imaging what he could have planned. Maybe a romantic walk through the Flower Kingdom, though he might burn it down…. Or maybe a mathematical dinner in town, or maybe they'll go strangle some pixies! Oh wait no… that's what Fionna and Marshall do together. To be perfectly honest, pixie strangling sounds pretty good to Fionna at the moment, but whatever. "_Today is for Flame" _ she thought.

Speaking about Flame, lets go see what he's doing.

* * *

><p>A nervous looking humanly-shaped flame was pacing back and forth in front of a picnic blanket. Upon this blanket there was everything you could imagine. From lovely moist cakes, to everything burritos (which he had totally not stolen the recipe from Cake, pffft what? No) to even little finger sandwiches. There were flutes full with orange juice, and even to top it off, bacon pancakes.<p>

"Would she think it's too much? I mean I know she likes to eat, but maybe she just ate! Or she thinks I poisoned them or something, or maybe she doesn't even like me and she just agrees to come along because she feels sorry for me"

Letting out an annoyed grunt, the flame head flopped onto the grass. "Girls are globbing difficult" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda are"

"Huh? What!" Flame scrambled to his feet, and there standing in front of him was Fionna. Her blonde hair was braided to the side, and reached her hips. She was wearing her usual attire excluding the bunny hat. That was substituted by a bunny head bend on top of her head. Her sword was thrown over her shoulder, her lips had formed into a smirk.

"But us girls are pretty damn cool aswell, I mean just take a look at me"

"Y-yeah, you're pretty awesome" He stuttered.

"So what have you organized for us today?" The blonde asked, looking around.

"Well, I have set up this picnic, I hope you're hungry"

"Aw dude, yes. I didn't eat breakfast at Marshall's"

Flame's eye twitched. If there's anything in this world that he loathed, it was Marshall Lee, the vampire king. "_A pretty terrible king" _he thought.

"Marshall?"

"Oh yeah, I slept at his last night" said the blond, nonchalantly. She sat down on the picnic blanket and oogled the food "_It looks soo good" _she thought.

Flame gritted his teeth, but decided to brush it off. He could kill Marshall later, right now, he must be with Fionna.

"Dayum Flame, where did you get the time to make all this food?"

"Oh well" he sat down next to her, "Gumwad helped me out a bit"

"Ah, yeah Gummy's always had a knack of food"

"Yeaah…" Said Flame, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, what's up?"

Flame let out a long sigh, then sat next to Fionna. His hands fidgeted. "I um…"

"You umm?"

"_Come on Flame, you can do this, just tell her how you feel! It's not that hard"_

"_But what if she rejects me? What will I be without her?"_

"_She wooon't"_

"_She wiillll"_

"Um, Flame?"

Flame couldn't keep it in anymore, he just had to s-

"FIONNA I THINK YOU'RE REALLY COOL AND AWESOME AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE IF YOU WERE TO I DUNNO MAYBE ACCEPT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND PLEASE DO"

I don't think anybody will ever know how Flame was able to say that entire thing in one breath, but lets just accept that he did.

"Oh um, wow Flame"

"So would you?"

Fionna looked up at Flame, locking her blue orbs onto his red ones. A smile crept across her face.

"Flame, I would l-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>-ahem-<strong>

**So ur, yeah. There's the chapter. It's there.**

**I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE PLZ DUN KILL MEH.**

**I will honestly try to update more often.**

**But, I'm just saying, my friend (you know who you damn are) just said to me **

"**I want the chapter out by the end of the day dammit"**

**HERE, ARE YOU HAPPY? I literally just wrote that entire thing today. Yeah, I know.**

**Please review, fav, and follow (us writers live off that stuff) And I'll see you in the next chapter! **

**Which will hopefully not take 7 months to update**


	9. Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fionna's lock was broken by his scream. "Wh-what?" Flame what's wrong?"

"B-behind you" He mumbled

Fionna head snapped back, and there in front of her was a 10 foot (3.048 meters) green looking slug thing in front of her. It was strangely person shaped, with large arms. It was made out of some weird green slime stuff, which you could see right through, right into his stomach, seeing his every meal. Ew.

Before she could say anything, this sluggish thing swung its gigantic arm at her. Being the nimble person, Fionna duck, just missing the arm by a couple centimeters. But unfortunately, the Flaming boy behind her wasn't quite so quick. Flame Prince was hit with great force by this giant arm, throwing him back into a tree. Fionna heard a loud thud behind her.

"Flame!" she screamed.

The slug's arm came back around for another hit. It swung it forcefully at Fionna, successfully hit her right in the leg.

"Ughgh"

Fionna stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance. Glancing around, she spotted her glistening crystal sword sticking out from the ground. It was a few meters away from her, but with a bit of skill, she would be able to get it.

With a quick reaction, she jumped over the slime's next swing, and tucked her body into a roll.

Landing gracefully next to her sword, she tugged at it, trying to pull it out of the ground.

"Erg! Come- on- you- bloody- sword" she said, trying to force it out.

"Please just- oof!" The sword had finally detached from the ground and swung into the air.

Fionna's eyes narrowed, her prey in sight. Her pulse was beating through her ears. She knew exactly what she needed to do, the heroin of of Ooo defeating something was in her blood.

Before lunging into attack, she quickly glances back to see in horror. The entire forest had been lit on fire, flames and smoke everywhere.

"Flame, I got this! Just go without me"

"Fionna, you know I can't do that"

"FLAME LISTEN TO ME GLOB'S SAKE AND GET YOUR BUNS OUTTA HERE"

Flame was in shock from her sudden outburst. Now thinking about it, Fionna isn't one you should really piss off. She can really rip someone apart if need be, so after a brief moment of consideration, Flame took off back towards the Grasslands.

"I-I'll…. get help!

That's the last thing Fionna heard before lunging towards the beast. Before she knew it smoke was filling her lungs, and fire crept around her. Fionna's mouth formed into a smirk, eyes filled with determination and excitement.

"All right, let's do this.."

_**-BOBABOOP-**_

"Flame Prince and Fionna?" Marshall stroked his chin. "Nahhh, I can't imagine it"

"I mean really, it will never happen right?"

"Right?"

Marshall had been pace-floating across the floor ever since Fionna had left. It seems as though he couldn't quite get her out of his head.

"That's enough narrator"

What are you talking about? I'm just typing along, following the story if you will.

"You're putting words in my mouth that are entirely untrue!"

I'm just typing what you're thinking, inside.

And come on, you're tooooootally falling for her.

"W-what!? No…"

Yeah dude, you are. Just accept it, I'm just helping you find the way, making it clearer.

"Shut up.."

Go back to your pacing then.

"Ahem, fine"

Marshall was pacing the floor, just like before bladebladeblah.

After a while of pacing and thinking, he decided he was hungry. But now comes the even greater question, what to eat? He had strawberries, tomatoes, chili, red peppers, ketchup, spaghetti sauce and a bunch of other red items.

"Gah" moaned Marshall. "Strawberries it is"

He pulls out a bowl of strawberries, and closes the fridge. Turning around he spies something on the countertop. A cupcake? Oh yeah duh, those cupcakes he made yesterday with Fionna… wasn't she acting strange?

Marshall shrugged it off and went back to his strawberries. Just as he lifted a berry up to his grey lips, he was interrupted by a kn-_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Gah"

He sent down the bowl and floated over to the door.

"What" he said as he opened the door nonchalantly.

"M-Marshall…. Fionna….Fire…..Monsters….Help" Flame panted.

'

"What? Speak properly for glob's sake"

"Fionna… in the woods…. monsters….."

"Still not getting this"

"FIONNA IS IN THE GODDAMN FOREST, WHICH IS ON FIRE, FIGHTING A MONSTER"

"..."

"Can you please help her-"

Marshall's fist lunged over to Flame, hitting him directly in the nose.

"You're an idiot" mumbled Marshall before he took off towards the faint smell of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Wassup<strong>

**Yeah it's meh, cass.**

**Wassssup**

**I've been trying to write more lately soooooo there, the chapters there.**

**AND MY BIRTHDAY WAS LAST WEEK SO HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ME :D**

**Review, fav, follow (otherwise these updates will stop :P)**


End file.
